Tori
by LATDOW
Summary: This is in essence an American teenage girl meeting the Doctor.
1. Meeting Tori

My Name is Victoria Vervia ("ver"-v-a). I am a regular American Teenager. Well, I wouldn't say _regular_ perssay… let's just say I'm not cut from the same dough as the rest of the girls. Or the same cutter. Or even have the same composition as everyone else. Okay, fine. I'm not normal. I'm average height and weight, sure… but that's about it. I have non descript eyes and pasty as a ghost. My hair is like straw with black in random places too. I have thick-rimmed glasses and my favorite cloths are bondage pants. I usually ware jeans though….

Okay, now that I've bored you all to tears, I might as well start up my story. It was a normal day in my world when I met the Doctor. It was in the middle of the summer, school was just let out and I was "enjoying" my last year on the swim team. By "enjoying" I really mean being tortured by the couch because she was good friends with one of my friends and only had eyes for her, if you know my meaning. Every meet she would put her favorite in relays I would do better in because I was faster this year. All the other years she was better but…. Oi… anyway, I should stick to the story. I'm sure none of you really care about how I felt during the summer anyway.

Back to where I was. I was on my way to practice when I first met the Doctor. I was listening to Mindless Self Indulgence ("Wack!") and pedaling my bike angrily while cursing the cars on the road I just left. There stood a man with brown hair and a brown trench coat in the middle of the road. he looked confused. Looking around at the sky and sniffing the air like something foul was rotting, burping and releasing noxious fumes from it's backside all at once.

"Sir!" I called to the strange man

He looked at me as though I was some type of odd creature.

"Hey, Mister! You okay?" I said. He was staring curiously at his reflection in my enormous, bugg-eyed sunglasses. (hey, they fit over my regular glasses. Bite me!)

"Fine, fine," he said in a British, semi-cockney accent. "Just tell me, where and when am I?"

"Uhm, you're in a suburb of Pittsburgh and it's near the fourth of July - "

"I need the year," he said impatiently.

"2008," I said wishing I hadn't approached this man.

He muttered to himself, "fourth of July, fourth of July… why is that important…" then he said louder, "This is America?!"

"Sir, Mayview is right down the road, if you escaped from the mental hospital –" at this point I thought he was crazy. How could you possibly not know what continent you're on?

"No," he said impatiently again. He muttered to himself again, "_why am I here?!_ Miss, why is there air so stale?"

I looked at him quizzically. What type of lunatic is this that he would ask such bizarre questions? "Sir, it's not. Do you have asthma?"

At this point I was frightened of the man. Of all the things school has taught people, they never teach you how to deal with crazy people. Maybe that rule about never talking to strangers was a better rule than I really took in store?

I mounted my bike and started pedaling off.

"What's your name?" he asked me suddenly. He looked as though an idea struck him.

I stopped my bike and looked at him. "Why should I tell you my name if you just told me you're crazy?" and started again.

That was the first time I ever met the Doctor.


	2. The Purple Sky

This next installment in my tale takes place six months after I met the strange man I now know as the Doctor

This next installment in my tale takes place six months after I met the strange man I now know as the Doctor. I recently came back to school from Christmas break and, as per usual, I tried to distract myself from my loneliness. You see, every one of my friends chatted about how wonderful their holidays were with their boyfriends and their apparently loving families. No one asked me about my holidays. 'How was your Christmas, Tori?' 'I was left alone in my room, opened presents and then I was left for longer.' 'I gave Josh my New Year kiss this year, Tori, who did you give yours to?' 'The same thing as last year. My dog.' Some how this conversation never seemed appealing to me either.

You see, most of my friends were either going out with someone. What about _my_ love life? Well, I'm sure you can tell by the would-be conversation above I'm not very active in that. Not a very proud thing for a now eighteen year old to say is it? Well, I'm not the most popular person in the world. My high school years were filled with rejection, hatred and awkwardness. So much for it being the best four years of my life right?

Anyway, none of that really matters, so where does the Doctor come in this time? Well, to put it simply, the sky turned purple and he was there to fix it.

I was in math class when it happened. I was staring out the window (what else is there to do in math class?) when I thought I saw a little violet spot on the sun. I blinked and it had engulfed the entire sky. Surprised, I jumped out of my seat and looked around. Everyone in my class had risen as one in a robotic unison motion. I spoke, not noticing they were all acting like robots.

"Hey guys, did you see the sky was actually _purple?!_" I said. Before I could blink they were advancing on me, a blank look in their eyes.

Later on I found out the Doctor had stayed around this area since the summer (turns out he had a very difficult parting with his last companion). He had sensed something wrong and it was a way to distract himself. At the point when this happened, he was looking around the bottom floor of my school near the pit. Right outside my math room, in fact.

The Doctor had been muttering to himself, "They're all the same. All just standing there… hello!" he had come across my room. "What do we have here?"

He saw them ganging up on me and forced his way through the door. "You there!" he said, talking to me. I looked at him. I was shocked to see the crazy guy from the summer standing in my classroom. "Come with me!" he said

"I'm being mobbed here, I can't really move. Plus, why would I come with a crazy guy?!" I said back to him.

"I'll explain later, Just move!"

"I can't!"

I ducked under all my classmates as a last resort. Unfortunately this meant darting in between people's legs. O, the many things I did not need to know about my female classmates! Anyway, I fought my way to the Doctor.

"Nice job, ehr, what did you say your name was?"

"Nice try. So, why are you crazy?"

"I'm… not from here."

"Oh really? I never knew," I said sarcastically.

"Now what's your name?"

"Why's that important? My classmates are attacking me and all you can think to do is ask me my name!"

"Fine. Let's run."

We ran through the pit and up a set of orange stairs. "So what's going on?"

"It was just a normal day before the sky turned purple," I panted. "I don't understand!" An idea struck me. "What YOUR name?"

"John Smith."

"Liar," I panted, "Your right eye twitched. What's your name?"

"Now I'll tell you that when you tell me yours." We had stopped in the library. Oddly, there was no one there. At the time I didn't realize how odd it was, but the library's usually one of the most populated rooms in the school.

I sighed. "Convince me you're not crazy and I'll tell you my name."

"I'm part of an alien race called the Time Lords. I'm the last of my kind and I wonder around space and time. That's why I didn't know I was in America round six months ago."

"You lied about your name, how do I know you haven't lied about that?" of course, I already knew the answer.

"Did my eye twitch?"

"My name is Victoria Vervia," I said reluctantly.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Nice to meet you. Now, what's going on?!"

"Well, judging by the stale air, the Stepford Town around here and the purple sky, I'd say your entire little world is in a bubble. But why aren't _you_ affected, Victoria?"

"I dunno. I've never really been like my classmates…"

"Yeah… I noticed," he said distractedly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm not thinking about anything."

"There you go with lying again!"

"I saw a tower outside. But there's no way to get up there. What's up there?"

"I know there's a bell. It's never rung before but…"

"It rang a couple minutes ago."

"When the sky was purple? I didn't hear anything."

"Hmmm….. That's interesting."

"What?"

"We have to get up to that bell tower."

"_What?!_ How do you suppose we do that?"

"The same way everyone else does when they turned the sky purple."

He got up and walked to the middle of the library with much protest from me.

"Hey! Where you goin'! Hey! Doctor!" I followed him.

"That's odd…no indentation, no evidence there's a bell tower above us…"

I pointed up to a small scuff on the ceiling where he was looking. "There's that little mark up there."

"Hmm… Maybe…" he reached into his pocket and retrieved what looked like a silver pen with a blue lighted eraser on top.

"What's tha-?"

He pointed the blue end up at the ceiling and a large ladder burst from the plaster, along with opening a door.

"Right then. Up we go." He started to climb the ladder and I followed him. As we climbed the sky outside turned orange. Although we didn't know it, all my class mates had started to move. To start to climb the stairs. To start to get in the library. To find us.

When we got in the little room with the bell, we noticed the change in the sky. "Oh, no," the Doctor said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The sky's orange."

"Is it dusk already?"

"Ehr, not quite." He looked down. "Some of your classmates are climbing the ladder."

I looked down to see the choir director and all the chorus students in period three climbing the ladder. It was funny. I didn't think the fat man could climb a ladder.

The Doctor was darting around the small bell room when I finally looked back. "Look in the bell!" I said frantically, even though I felt quite calm.

The Doctor looked at me, "Are you okay Victoria?"

"It's Tori," I said dazedly. I still felt completely normal. I was confused. It was like my body was passing out, but my mind was perfectly lucid. My body wouldn't do what I told it to do.

As the Doctor tinkered in the bell, it swung. I saw my own reflection. My lips were white, my eyes going blank and I was paler than I normally am. However, I felt like I should be helping the Doctor.

"Tori, this might hurt your ears!" He activated his silver pen thingy and the bell swung even more. I felt myself fall. I stared out my open eyes and saw the orange sky start to burn like a film reel. It took all my strength, but I rolled over to see the same thing happen to all my teachers and classmates.

"C'mon, Tori," the Doctor said cheerfully, picking me up. "You still in there?"

He shook me a little and I blinked several times. "Right-oh." He carried me over to an odd blue box where he set me on the ground. I blinked more times. I could see the well concealed concern on the Doctor's face as he looked at me. After several more minutes of silence my back arched and I took an enormous gasping breath.

Spluttering, I said, "_What just happened?!_"

"Well, turns out you were the only real person in your community. How do you feel?"

"Never better," I said, annoyed. "So all my friends were fake? My whole swim team?"

"Yes, well…"

"All my friends?! I'm alone now…"

"You can travel with me," the Doctor said hopefully, of course, very well concealed.

I looked at him with my eyes narrowed. "Why do you want me to come with you? Did you put me there? Where's my real home?"

"I think they might have died off…"

"What planet is this? I could have sworn it was Earth, am I mistaken?"

The Doctor opened his blue box and looked around. It was ashen and desolate. There was a humanoid skull exposed in the dirt. "This can't be…" the Doctor muttered. He looked around more. There were bits of sheet metal everywhere. He darted back in the blue box where I was.

"This is Gallifrey. Tell me, do you have two hearts?"

"Two hearts? Ha! No!"

He pulled out a stethoscope and examined my chest. He found this accurate.

"Well, well, well, well, well… I'm not the last child of Gallifrey. You are. But you're not a Time Lord. What are you?"


	3. The Companion Sings

Well, after a traveled for a bit with the Doctor, I came to learn many things

Well, after a traveled for a bit with the Doctor, I came to learn many things. For one, the planet I was on was his home planet. Also, that he had had many (what he called) incarnations. Though he would not tell me exactly how many there was, I guessed it was no lower than twelve. Another thing I learned was that blue pen thing was called a 'sonic screwdriver.' He was the last of his race, but there was likely more of my race other places.

Another thing I learned was the feeling that I belonged some where; it was like that feeling Ska music gives you (assuming you're into that kind of music). I guess that would be because my entire life basically was a lie. The people I thought were my parents, the borough I thought I lived in, my 'friends,' my siblings… all fake. I was the only real thing. Then I met the Doctor who was whole in every sense of the word and from the very planet I lived on. Did I love the Doctor? No. He was a mix between a friend and a father.

He showed me the galaxy and history. Considering I never left my little bubble thingy before, it was a lot to take in at first. Imagine if you never left your house, then suddenly, when you're an adult, you're shown the rest of the town! It's hard to explain…

My first time really going anywhere in the blue box he called the TARDIS was nauseating. It jerked around and hassled like crazy!

"Where are we going?" I called to him, dizzy.

"I dunno, let's find out, shall we?" he said, perfectly normal.

After about five more minutes, we landed. It was an odd feeling, like being set down by a hurricane. When we emerged, we found we landed in late 20th century America. More specifically the 60's, judging by the cloths worn by the people around us.

"Hmm…" the Doctor muttered. I looked at him quizzically. He was looking over my shoulder at a small coffee shop.

"What's up?"

"It just seems… weird." He seemed distracted. "It seems to pin-point itself at that coffee shop… Let's have a look."

We entered the small shop which was inhabited by many people of the pervious era's counter-culture. Everything seemed perfectly normal. They were sipping their coffee and tea in an I'm-too-good-for-this attitude.

However, the Doctor thought different. "Well… looks like they've been taken over by Canti-possessed Cybermen."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, the Beatniks were of a different generation. They're a decade short. Neither the Cybermen or the Canti were good at history."

At the sound of "Canti" and "Cybermen", the people sitting peacefully at tables stood up and surrounded us. "Ehr… Doctor? What are Canti-possessed Cybermen anyway?"

"Well… Cybermen are humanoid beings from Earth's twin… they kept adding artificial parts until they're mostly like computers. Cold aggression… that's the only thing they feel, typically. The Canti? The Greeks called them Muses. They're attracted to anything that's inspirational. Music, art… anything. They attach themselves to things with emotion and feed off them. A wonder they haven't died yet, poor things. Anyway, we're in a bit of a problem though because the Cybermen aren't really all that forgiving."

"We'll just have to play to the Canti then," I said.

"What do you mean?" said the Doctor. I ignored his question and walked up to the stage in the small coffee shop I was in and tapped on the mike. _God, I wish I had my mp3 player right now_, I thought. "So I heard you guys liked music?" I said to the army of Canti-Cybermen. "Listen to this." And I sang. Ever heard of the old 90's band, the Crash Test Dummies? Well, they had a song that was very popular in the mid-nineties. '_MMM, MMM_?'

"_Once, there was the kid who, got into an accident and couldn't come to school and when he finally came back. His. Hair. Had turn from black into bright white…_" I sang.

The advancing Cyber-things stopped.

I when I finished the stanza, they were fading. By the time I finished the second one they looked like ghosts. The Doctor looked happily surprised. Excitedly, he held the 'thumbs up.' I smiled back and continued. By the time I finished the song all that was left were these glowing pink faded vaguely humanoid shapes.

Without a host, these strange hazes dissolved.

"Ha!" the Doctor said happily. I looked at him sadly. "Homesick?" I nodded. "I think I've got just the thing." he reached in his pocket and drew out a small black device. He handed it to me. I looked through it and saw it had the same things on it my other mp3 player had before it vanished like the rest of my world. I was so happy I think I might have squealed!

"And it can record things you want to put on it _and_ it'll work through the TARDIS like a speaker."

We listened to Ska for at least half an hour.


	4. Crazy!

Well, enough of this fluff about regular adventures and junk. Yes, we went on many, many adventures and went to many, many different planets and times. Well, the last adventure before we found out what I am was very dangerous. It's a pretty boring story involving a species that comes into existence when you say their name. so, forgive me for not going into any more detail. All you need to know about this ordeal is that I almost died.

Well, the Doctor grew to like me very much and when he saw exactly how much danger I was in, he decided I shouldn't travel with him anymore. I guess that was the father in him talking. He left me with a friend of his named Captain Jack Harkness, as he couldn't take me to my own planet. Speaking of my own planet, I guess I should explain that it actually doesn't exist. Gallifrey showed up for that six month window and disappeared after that.

Anyway, back on subject. The Doctor stuck around for a bit and helped Jack out with some stuff around an organization called "Torchwood." It had something to do with aliens. I guess it saved the world when the Doctor was unavailable. I was never allowed to leave their little fortress though. Jack said it was because I was too young (at now 19 years old) but I knew he was lying. The Doctor wanted me locked up.

When he left in the TARDIS, strange fits came over me. I threw things and hissed and just behaved completely strange. It was like I had no control over what I was doing. I was lucid and I tried to stop these fits, but nothing worked. As they progressively got worse and worse, the people of Torchwood had to lock me up in one of their holding cells.

I've seen the videos of me freaking out, but honestly, I don't remember them at all. I locked me up inside my brain so I didn't have to live it out. Unfortunately, that meant I completely lost control of my body. It started to reek of sweat and waste. Gross… I tried to give Jack signs that I was locked up in my own brain by connecting telepathically with my mp3 player to play songs that said that I was crazy or I wasn't really me, but to no avail.

Eventually, Jack got into contact with the Doctor. "Hey… you know that girl? She's gotten to be too much for us to handle… can you, you know… take her back?"

"I'll be on my way," the Doctor said reluctantly.

Suddenly I came to myself again and shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" for no obvious reason. I had a feeling something was terribly wrong with the universe. The biggest problem was the Doctor coming to get me. Of course, I was kicked right back into my brain because my body decided to be a beast again.

As it turned out, the Doctor was intercepted by a Delek ship and they were going to, as per usual, gt rid of everyone, especially the Doctor.


End file.
